


The Choices We Get

by SickSadWorldLady



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickSadWorldLady/pseuds/SickSadWorldLady
Summary: Kara has a choice to make, the biggest of her life.(Now with epilogue)





	1. Chapter 1

Her legs bounced off the exam table. Left leg out. Left leg in. Right leg out. Right leg in. Repeat.

Alex was running tests in the corner and if she didn’t watch herself, all her built up energy was going to send her flying through the glass window.

For Alex’s part, she felt innately lucky for once not to possess superhuman strength, or she too might be concerned about breaking the lab equipment in front of her.

“You know humans just generally walk into a store, buy a test, and that’s that,” Alex joked dryly, her voice trying to steady itself. “No lab experiments by their sisters under the cloak of secrecy.”

“Know any good alien pharmacies?” Kara was rarely sarcastic with her sister, she didn’t really possess that trait. Was it genetic? Was Eliza sarcastic, or had Jeremiah been? Was sarcasm a learned trait that she missed out on? Her birth parents were straight shooters, or at least acted that way. Adoring and kind, they were unfailingly quick to dote on her. Banter, as she’d learned on Earth, wasn’t the Kryptonian way. So how did one become who they were? What was genetic and what wasn’t?

“Just a couple more minutes. I promise.”

Silence descended over the exam room, enveloping its inhabitants in a suffocating plastic bag. As Supergirl, Kara had been tortured plenty. Physically, psychologically, emotionally. She knew torture. This was torture.

“I’m sorry,” she faltered. “I know I’m letting you down. The DEO down. The planet.”

There was nothing she could say to relay how sorry she was. No words or gestures felt enough to tell her sister, I’m sorry. I made a mistake. I wish I had been more careful.

“First of all,” Alex sighed, wrapping a protective arm around Kara. “We don’t know anything yet. Alien physiology is different, as you know. Second, and more importantly, you’re not letting anyone down, least of all me.”

Kara buried her head against her shoulder, just like when they were teens and Kara first came to live with the Danvers. She’d been so shy, so fragile, terrified of making mistakes that she feared would alienate her new family and leave her without a home on this new planet. One night, her parents fight drifting upstairs with a clarity you didn’t need super hearing for, Alex found Kara curled up in the fetal position on her bed sobbing I’m sorry, I’m sorry over and over.

_“It’s ok, Kara, it’s ok,” she whispered._

_“I didn’t mean to tear anyone apart. I was only sent to watch over my own family. I never meant to hurt yours.” The 14 year old continued heaving, short, scary breathes._

_“You didn’t,” Alex said, finding a spot on the bed and opening her arm for Kara to find her. “I promise you, you are a part of this family. You just have to calm down. Inhale slowly.”_

_The girl tried, no longer leaking uncontrollably, but shaking slightly just the same._

_“You’re my sister.” Kara’s head found her finally, and she wrapped her up protectively. “Now. And forever.”_

Beeping lifted her from her memory as Kara shot up next to her.

“Relax Kara.”

Relaxing was the absolute last thing Kara could do. Her already overactive cells had gone into overdrive yesterday afternoon and hadn’t cooled down since. They were edging perilously close to nuclear reaction.

Two hours of denial left her woefully unprepared for the bargaining and depression that followed. Kara had never been much for anger, but the looks on the faces of those she cared about when she barked about needing more support against Insect Queen forced her to retreat to her apartment, alone, for the rest of the night.

Nothing seemed to fight the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was letting everyone down. Depression, lethargy, and anger weaved their way through her mind, occasionally getting themselves tangled, creating an imperfect mess of her nerves.

“I’ll be fine,” she retreated. “It’s just…”

“I know,” Alex replied. “And you will be fine. No matter what.”

Alex made her way to the monitor.

“Ready?”

“No, but I don’t really have to be,” Kara smiled slightly, if her own version of sarcastically. “Your face gave it away.”

“I have an excellent poker face,” Alex deadpanned.

“Maggie’s a terrible liar.”

“Want some time alone?”

“No. I think I’ve had enough time alone. Time to face the world.”

“You don’t have to, not yet, I can cover for you for the day.”

She contemplated Alex’s offer. She couldn’t hide forever, but there was something she needed to do before she could face the world.

“Do you mind? Just for a little. There’s someone I need to see.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What was I like as a child?” She asked the light fragments assembled in front of her. Her mother. Or as much of her mother as she would ever have again. The only surviving piece of the puzzle. 

“Kara Zor-El. My beautiful girl. You are kind and smart and patient. An incredible girl and young woman in the making.”

“Yes, but what was I like? Do you have stories of me, how I was like you or my father?”

There had to be something, buried under layers of code and programming, any key to help her. Find out who she was. What she learned on Earth versus what was ingrained into her from birth, from Krypton.

“I am sorry; I do not understand the prompt. I can provide DNA sequencing, if that is what you are asking.”

Kara felt anger boiling over once again, shutting the construct off abruptly. She didn’t want DNA sequencing. She wanted a mother. One here right now to guide her. To tell her it would all be ok.

Instead she retreated to the corner, back against the wall, knees pressed tightly against the red House of El emblem with her arms wrapped them. Her forehead rested on the top of her knees as her hair cascaded out around them. Tears came fat and wet out of her, rolling down the poly-coated skirt like an umbrella. 

Footsteps approached, light and slow, an obvious attempt not to startle her. 

“I thought Alex was covering for me?” 

He approached Kara slowly. The contrast between Kara and Supergirl so staggering in this moment.

“Yeah, there’s something you should know about your sister. She’s a terrible liar.”

Mon-El was standing in front of her, hands sliding against each other roughly, sanding the skin raw.

“Figures, they are perfect for each other,” she muttered to herself.

His eyes narrowed at her, head cocked slightly left.

“Nothing, nevermind.”

“Ok, well want to tell me why you’re crying in a corner next to your mother’s hologram then?” She felt him slide down the wall next to her, forearms coming to rest on his knees bent in front of him. “Because yesterday you were nowhere to be found, then you nearly killed Insect Queen, yelling at Alex, Winn, and J’onn in the process, and wouldn’t return a single call. So forgive me if I think there’s something a little strange going on.”

She wouldn’t look at him, taking one long inhaled breath with her eyes settling on a point far away. It scared him. Kara was the bubbliest person he’d met on two planets. Warmth radiated from her, always, even when she was disappointed. He just wanted to swaddle her and keep her warm, as though whatever was affecting her inside was manifesting itself physically. Instinctively he sought to do just that, but quickly thought better of it, placing his arms back on his kneecaps as he continued staring at her.

“Kara, please,” he was on to begging now.

Slowly she met his gaze, finding more pain than she’d expected in his eyes. She wanted to tell him so badly the truth nearly ripped itself from her. Teeth bit down hard, rolling her lip underneath. Eventually she had to anyways.

“Come with me.” She got up suddenly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with so much force she thought if he wasn’t also indestructible she might have torn him in half.

Hopefully Alex was still around. After being alone for the better part of 24 hours she desperately needed company now. 

“Uh, ok.” Thoughts sprinted through his head. Was she in danger? Did Barry need her help and she was going to leave for awhile? Did she make a mistake, was someone accidentally hurt, or worse, killed trying to fight Insect Queen? What could possibly shake Supergirl to the point that she lashed out, then sobbed, then nearly dragged him across the DEO in search of her sister. Mind control?

“Alex, do you have a minute?” Kara appeared with Mon-El panting in tow. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of red, but she looked more like herself than she had an hour ago.

“You sure you need me for this?” Alex was skeptical, fearful of making a misstep, her sister, the super hero, so delicate in this moment.

“Absolutely.”

Mon-El continued to follow the two of them, bewildered, into an empty lab room far removed from the everyday action. No matter. He was simply contented at this moment that Kara seemed to be more herself, peculiar, but not defenseless and weak. She didn’t shatter at his touch, though she did shudder involuntarily as he gripped her hand. 

“Kara what are we doing? Is something wrong?”

She dropped his hand and moved to whisper something to Alex, grabbing a file from her sister. 

“I’m right here if you need me,” he heard Alex say, as Kara hugged her.

“I think maybe you should sit. Maybe we both should,” Kara said, gingerly resting on the now too familiar exam room table.

“You’re scaring me, and I’ve learned pretty well not to fear too much when it comes to Supergirl.”

“It’s not, I mean it is. It is terrifying, but I’m not dying or leaving if that’s what you’re scared of.” He smiled softly in spite of himself. It actually was what scared him, but he thought he’d done a better job hiding it. 

She handed him the manila folder, her hand betraying the fear she’d just told him didn’t entirely exist.

“I don’t understand.”

“Just, just read it. Please.” Soft blue eyes pleaded with him and he felt his heart stop suddenly, somehow finding a way to jolt itself back to life a split second later. Deserting an unspoken rule between them, he listened closely for her heart beat, so loud he wasn’t sure his ears weren’t deceiving him.

Deep breath. “Of course.”

Her every movement intensified as he tried to focus on the report in front of him. It was her health record. If she wasn’t dying why was she giving him her medical records. He pushed his left thumb hard against his cheek as his forefingers slid across the bridge of his nose. He was about to ask, hopefully patiently, why she had given these to him when he spotted it.

“Kara…”

At the mention of her name she bolted, hand over her mouth, as green as J’onn’s natural skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Mon-El just stared after her, rooted in place.

“Is…” Breath. “Alex?”

Alex, too, hadn’t moved from where she stood when Kara not quite literally flew out the door. Her back was to him, but she felt her heart tug for the man behind her, his voice so full of anguish and confusion.

“I think you should find Kara,” she answered, turning to meet his desperate plea.

Gravity had never kept him more grounded, though he thought maybe he’d join Kara in puking his guts out--a function previously reserved for alcohol and getting the life kicked out of him. 

“Alex…” 

“You’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.”

“What if it’s not?”

“Do you love her?”

Was love feeling that you couldn’t live without someone? Feeling physical pain when the other was hurting? Completion? No one had really explained love to him. It was a relatively unnecessary construct in a society of preordained destinies. One might grow to love their mate, but that was a consequence, not a control, and one rarely discussed in public. So he watched movies and tv, listened to Kara describe what Alex and Maggie had, kept track of the physical manifestations of his thoughts. 

“I think so.” 

Alex continued to look at him, but he couldn’t meet her.

“Yes.”

“You need to tell her that then.”

The heels of his palms pulled down his face, trying to rub away the ache that burrowed behind his skull. Last night he’d tossed and turned, unable to sleep without knowing Kara was ok. Terrified something happened to her, or she was pushing him away, or any number of possibilities. 

“On Daxam you were mated at birth, had your fun, and then latched for life and started a family. It seems… different here on Earth.”

Alex sniggered, “It’s not really.”

“But.”

“I know it seems that way because you’re in love with an alien with a lesbian sister and a martian boss, but the truth is outside of the arranged aspect that’s more or less how we do relationships here on Earth.

The difference, I guess, is you don’t have to do anything. You can do what you want ultimately.”

His continued stare, daunted and childlike, compelled her to keep going.

“So what do you want, Mon-El?”

What did he want? For it to be two days ago. Enjoying his reunion with his girlfriend. Sex. Sex without consequence. His bed. Zakkarian Ale. 

Kara to be ok. Kara to be happy. Kara to be there, with him, right now. 

“Whatever she wants.”

She could tell he was sincere too. He looked like a wreck, worse than when he’d first landed on Earth and had fought to go home. More confused and hurt. More vulnerable even. 

“We’re not so different, you know?” 

“Humans and Daxamites?”

“No,” she half-smiled. “You and I.”

“No disrespect, Alex, but if you and I aren’t that different you don’t appear to like yourself all that much.”

Boy was he different from Kara sometimes, but so was she. In fact, she couldn’t help but think that might have been her exact response too.

“When we were younger, I loved Kara, but she drove me crazy. She was so focused, so nice, so positive and happy and caring. And it came naturally for her, to be that person. It didn’t for me. I did a lot of partying. I screwed up a lot. Pretended to be someone else. I pushed people away. I pushed her away.”

She came closer to him, leaning up against the table.

“I thought I was bad for Kara then. I wanted to protect her and I couldn’t. I thought she needed to find people who could. Work for a safe company, doing safe things, dating safe people. And when she became Supergirl, the only thing left was to find safe people. A safe boyfriend. I was doing to her what I resented my mom for doing to me. I was trying to normalize her. I did it to keep her safe, I thought, but that’s still what I was doing.

She cares about you. I don’t know if she loves you, but I do know you bring out something in her. I know that she’s different when you fight. That she’s brighter when you’re together. I know she’s scared right now, and not just for herself.

Go find her and tell her what you told me. It’ll be fine.”

Or at least they both hoped it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey. Kara?”

Safe behind the door she took another deep breath, trying to calm the heaving that had ripped through her body. Whether it was a physiological response to her new condition or unmitigated anxiety she wasn’t sure. 

They had an agreement, she thought, a silent one, that they wouldn’t use their powers to spy on the other. X-ray vision and super hearing were useful, but they were still spy weapons. And you tried not to betray the trust of those you loved. 

She couldn’t help it. She faltered. She looked. Saw his cheek and palm against the door, curled on the floor, a heap of flesh of bones. Saw her world reflected back by him.

“I know you’re in there,” he whispered.

Was he peeking too? She moved backward, daring him to expose his failure to comply with the unwritten rule. 

“I don’t need powers to hear you dry heaving.”

It was just her then. The one who failed. Just her. 

“Kara, please. Please let me in.”

It had been awhile since standing up felt this difficult. With a team now she rarely faced anything alone. And she knew she didn’t have to face this alone. But sometimes you never really convinced yourself you deserved help.

Another wave of acid rose through her body and she gripped the bowl as lightly as she could, trying not to unintentionally break anything.

“Kara!”

She heard him through the continued gagging, heard the pain in his voice matching octave for octave the pain in her stomach.

A minute later he felt the door push open as he scrambled to stand up. The last time he’d seen Kara so weak was the Parasite attack. Her head was down, right arm gently gliding along her left bicep, skin clammy as it hit her hairline. He was almost too afraid to touch her, fearful she might just shatter into fragments before his eyes. 

She wouldn’t break, though. Physically she wasn’t built that way, and emotionally, well he wasn’t sure the pieces could get much smaller.

“Kara.” He couldn’t stop saying her name, but it worked this time. She looked up at him.

“Hey,” he whispered as he met her, her arms reaching around him as he kissed her forehead less delicately than he tried, all the emotion of the last day pouring itself into the desperate touch of her skin.

‘Kara. It’s ok. It’s going to be ok.”


	5. Chapter 5

He was happy to not let go. Happy to stay this way forever, her body melting into his, the warmth of her breath flush against his heart. His palms skimming her back. 

But she pulled away.

“I’m sorry.”

His body had provided, momentarily, generous support, but her balance was off and she needed grounding quickly. Carefully she found a spot against the wall and sank down, watching as he matched her movement, legs crossed in front of him.

“Is this normal?” His face showed quiet concern, while his voice sang a song of panic and fear.

“For humans, at least. I don’t know about Kryptonians… or Daxamites for that matter.”

Her stomach swished like a washing machine, her cheeks puffing out and her hand involuntarily reaching for her stomach. Luckily the nausea subsided as quickly as it came, but in reaching for her stomach she’d inadvertently opened something up between them.

“How’s it feel?”

“Nauseating.”

“No, I mean…”

“Nothing to feel yet. Not for a little.”

“I’d ask how it happened, but I was there.”

She laughed, albeit modestly, and his whole body lit up like a firecracker as color filled back into her eyes and cheeks.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have relied on human forms of protection for alien physiology.”

“A lesson for next time.”

“Truthfully? I never really thought about it. It seemed like one of those things normal people worry about, but that could never happen to a superhero. Like if we acted like humans we’d be immune, like everything else we’re immune to and humans aren’t.”

“Apparently not.”

“What do you think?” Her gaze fell back to the ground

“I think I’m scared for you. And maybe a little for me, but mostly for you. You’re the most courageous person I know, but sometimes, and please don’t take this the wrong way, you take on too much. You accept responsibility for everyone else’s fate. You’ve got to stop. The only fate you can totally control is your own. 

“But I have this power.”

“I know. And so do I. And so does Barry. And so do the rest of those guys. J’onn too. But you can help without always putting yourself last.”

“I’m one of a few Kryptonians left.”

This was a possibility that he hadn’t yet imagined, but which suddenly punctured his sternum so abruptly he thought he might break a rib. He was it. The last known Daxamite. When he was gone, his race was gone. 

“I love the Danvers. They are, undoubtedly, my family. But it feels, I don’t know wrong--or not wrong but uncomfortable--to willingly give that opportunity up. To give up the last piece of my family. The last piece of DNA that made me who I am. They weren’t perfect, but they were my home, my family. I’d feel like I was losing them all over.”

It had been almost two years since he’d landed on Earth. Most of that time had been spent learning how to be. Surviving. With Kara he’d found a family. Her family, her friends, she herself afforded him a touch of normalcy and a home. They had tried dating a couple years ago. It worked for a little. She made me insatiably happy and he thought, in turn, he did the same. But eventually secrets and world saving caught up with them. 

Then a few months ago, they tried again. An innocent movie night (which was never really all that innocent but they could lie about that to themselves, a small lie) turned into a fling, which recently transformed into an all consuming ritual. He needed her. Before he wanted her. Now he needed her. Needed her company, her touch, her reassurance. He hadn’t thought beyond filling the immediate need. Beyond doing whatever he could to make her feel as safe, as happy, as complete as she made him. 

“But at the same time. I feel like I can’t give up who I am now. Even temporarily. I’d be letting all these people, people who are also family, down.”

His hand reached for hers, and she felt a jolt as he took his time, lacing his fingers through hers. 

“Kara. You are not letting anyone down. Not your birth family. Not the Danvers. Not your friends. Not the people of Earth. And least of all, and this is really important…” More electricity shook through her as he paused, staring at her, into her. “Me.”

“It’s your life too.”

“Kara. You are not letting me down.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want what you want. I want you to be comfortable with what you choose.”

“We choose,” she corrected him softly. She was so beautiful. So kind and unfailingly good. But he couldn’t let her always bear the weight of the worlds on her shoulders. She had to occasionally do what was best for her, and there was no more important time than now.

“Look, Kara, I don’t really have the vocabulary in English, maybe not in any language, to tell you what that means to me,” he paused, smiling at her. “But I don’t have to give up anything if we do this. For me, it’s not much of a choice. It’s you. It’s you, and it’s me. It’s my whole world. It’s the hardest responsibility but the easiest choice. For me.

It’s not for you. And that’s ok. You’d have to give up what you love for a time. The thing that makes you, you. You’d have to deal with the physical effects. This isn’t the same choice for us. It shouldn’t be. But ultimately, I love you and all I want is what you want.”

His free hand moved to brush away the hair falling in front of her eyes. She felt his thumb lightly lift her chin, forcing her to look right at him.

“You’re my family Kara Zor-El Danvers. So whatever that family looks like, so long as you’re in it, I’m the happiest person in the world.”

This time he didn’t have to lean in to meet her, she was already there, lips parted and welcoming. Soft and familiar. 

“I love you,” she grinned, exhaling all of the worry and pain of the last day. The all-consuming dread that there was no right decision. It turned out there was no wrong one. She had her family, it was only a question of what they wanted that family to look like now. 

She whispered, “Dad.”


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I was in a fluff writing mood and why not finish this off on a light note.

_Today’s top story: Supergirl saves building from collapse after earthquake. More, with interviews at the scene, coming up in the next hour on CatCo News at 6._

“Whooooooosh,” the little girl of a mere five intoned, taking the action figure and making it soar through the apartment. The plastic figurine led her around the coffee table, where he sat watching her with a bemused smirk. 

“Don’t worry everybody, Supergirl’s going to save you!” She roared, a makeshift towel cape flapping awkwardly behind her. 

“I’ve got you kitty.” 

The stuffed cat then scooped into her arms and laid to rest safely inches away. 

As she circled back in front of him, he reached out, lifting her lightly off the ground and to his lap. 

“Not if I get her first,” he affected his most maniacal voice, perfected by years of trying to inject humor into DEO proceedings. He thought he’d become more successful lately, but the girl on his lap remained his only consistently captive audience.

“Noooooooooooooooooo,” she wailed, kicking her feet up and down from his knee, trying to free herself with a great deal more might than the average five-year old. 

He leaned in really close, looking right into her deep blue eyes.

“Sorry Supergirl, you’ve met your match.”

With that, he hugged her tight, placing a series of slobbery kisses on her right cheek.

Loud giggles reverberated off the walls and ceiling, filling his ears with a music so sweet he was almost embarrassed by it.

“Stop it Daddy!”

“Not Daddy, Mr. Kiss,” he met her laugh with his own, letting up for a second to let her catch her breath before attacking once again.

The sound of a door shutting broke the free-flowing laughter, and they both turned around together just as she entered the apartment, bags juggling from each arm.

“Mommy!” the girl leapt off his lap and over to her, barely giving her a chance to deposit the groceries on the table before the little girl was at her side, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Hi,” he smiled, resting a gentle kiss on her temple. 

He watched her survey the scene, a mess of legos and stuffed animals, pillows and dolls. 

“Looks like you two had quite an adventurous day.”

She pushed the pretend glasses back up the bridge of her nose and if not for the little girl and the melting ice cream he would have have kissed her deeply right there, possibly moving the action to the couch or bed or whatever reasonably solid surface they could find. While he’d never stopped loving the electric blue of her eyes, there was something so incredibly sexy about the way she fiddled with the fake glasses. A vulnerability in an otherwise iron structure. 

“Sorry about that…” he raked his hands through the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Yeah, sorry!” The girl lifted her head to her mom, puppy dog eyes directed right toward her. Sucker, he thought. 

“I’ll put these away too,” he gestured toward the overflowing grocery bags. “I know you had a, uh, long day at your desk.”

He winked and she batted him playfully away, a bickering smile rising to her lips.

“Mommy, mommy, Supergirl saved a whole building today. See I’ll show you.”

With that, the girl grabbed her hand and led her to the couch they had been occupying only minutes earlier, re-enacting the same scene she had just gone over.

He continued putting the groceries away, increasing his hearing abilities occasionally to catch bits and pieces of the conversation.

“... And then Daddy decided to add a bad guy, Mr. Kiss, but don’t worry, Supergirl beat him too.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. Daddy isn’t as good at playing Supergirl as you are Mommy. He always likes to be the bad guy.”

“You don’t say,” she laughed, a heavy chuckle filled with sarcasm that flew way over their daughter’s head.

He finished putting away the last of the food and sat down beside them on the couch, their daughter between them still going on about the people both the real Supergirl and the action figure had saved earlier, sometimes getting her stories muddled and combining the two.

“I think, Allie,” he interrupted. “The reason Mommy is a better Supergirl is because she looks the part. Whatdya think?” 

“No,” the little girl shook her head vigorously, strands of soft brown hair sweeping her face. “Supergirl’s awesome, but Mommy’s way prettier.”

Over the girl’s head they exchanged glances. Someday their daughter would know her own secret, that she was Supergirl’s daughter. Born with powers that would one day kill them both with worry. Already he dreaded the day she wanted to go out there, be like her mother. Save the world. He was so proud of her, of her strength and her inherent spirit of righteousness and goodness. A trait he tried to instill in her regardless, but which deep down he knew came from within, passed down to her by her mother. Proud but terrified. He’d long ago come to terms with his wife’s own danger-riddled lifestyle. Not only was it not his place to question her choices, but his own ascent into crime fighting would make him much the hypocrite if he ever tried.

His daughter was different. From the moment he’d laid eyes on her he had understood ultimate sacrifice. Even in a life of fighting crime and putting yourself on the line daily, there was a tiny selfishness that crept in, or at least a hubris. He was, save a choice few vices, nearly invincible. But seeing his daughter, her pale skin and light blue eyes, so much like her mother even early on, it all snapped into place. He would do anything to protect her, to keep that light alive always. So the day she discovered who she really was, well, selfishly he was hoping to put it off forever. There was a beautiful bliss in their shared ignorance. One day they wouldn’t be able to escape it, and she was owed the truth eventually anyways. 

Today, though, they played the game. 

“I agree,” he grinned. “Mommy _is_ way prettier.”


End file.
